


When Love Knocks

by Notyourtypicalmermaid



Category: Free!
Genre: Androgyny, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, No Hiyori Tono Hate, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Free! Dive to the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourtypicalmermaid/pseuds/Notyourtypicalmermaid
Summary: Kirishima Ikuya has life pretty figured out. He loves to swim so he swims. He wants friends so he has many (albeit slightly annoying) friends. He has a best friend, who's a little bit a pain in the ass but he has no complaints. He wants said friend to be his boyfriend...well, maybe that's more complicated._________________________________The fic where Hiyori finds his place in the world and that place may not be by Ikuya's side.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya & Tono Hiyori, Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori, Tono Hiyori/Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	When Love Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon where Hiyori grew up trilingual with a mother from the U.S. and a father from Spain. In my headcanon, he grew up speaking Spanish and English because his family lived in Spain during his early childhood. Later on, he learned Japanese when his family moved to Japan and spent a good 10 years there. In high school, he mastered English because he was living in the U.S. but still studied Japanese to keep his fluency up.

The bus made a sharp turn but Hiyori didn't notice since he was preoccupied with his phone. Ikuya shouldn't have cared but they bumped into each other too many times today for Hiyori to not give a characteristically sarcastic remark.

Hiyori was acting differently lately. Ikuya wasn't fully sure how but he sensed that something was off with his best friend. 

Sure, he wasn't the most observant guy in the world, busy with school and swimming, but even he noticed the small blushes when Hiyori glanced at his phone. His hair was tidier, his clothes were pressed to perfection and he even had a pep in his step over his usual slouch. Individually, those things weren't weird but together, it was hard to miss. It was odd, to say the least, and Ikuya felt he had every right to be a little curious. Hiyori was always in his business about something, it wouldn't hurt to return the favor and give his friend some attention.

The bus halted to a stop, yanking Ikuya out of his thoughts. He shoulder bumped harshly into Hiyori, who winced in pain.

"Sorry." He said, setting Hiyori upright and they got off the bus. 

"No problem. It didn't hurt." He winced, shoving Ikuya playfully. "Much."

They were taking their normal walk to practice, passing through a throng of people who were entering the station.

"Are you really injured?" He said a few minutes later, keeping his eyes in front of him. He was rarely clumsy and didn't want to admit the real reason he stumbled. 

"Huh? Oh, no. I was teasing. I'm fine really." Hiyori smiled as they entered the locker room. "I already forgot about it." He was on his phone again, typing as he talked. 

Ikuya really wanted to see who he was texting but it wasn't crowded enough to get in Hiyori's space without it being weird. But it did give him an idea.

"Hey, do you want to head to a new cafe after practice? There's a new one nearby that has those fizzy drinks that you like." He asked, trying to be casual. He pulled out his phone, showing Hiyori a photo of his newest discovery. The place was a little too cutesy for his taste but he figured Hiyori would like it.

Without even glancing at the photo, Hiyori responded with a small blush on his cheeks, "I can't today but let's do a raincheck. What about next week?", He smiled, finally putting his phone away. He was already reaching in his locker to grab his jammers. Ikuya followed suit. 

"Sure. Got plans?" It was tough trying not to pry.  


"Yes, actually. But I promise that raincheck." Hiyori winked, heading to the pool.  
________

Practice was pretty much the same, drills in and drills out. Hiyori swam with ease, cutting through the water at a brilliant pace. He was focused today, letting the adrenalin run through his body and the smell of chlorine intoxicate him. He was in the zone and he never felt so alive. Before he knew it, the captain was calling for the team meeting and ending practice.

"Wow, Hiyori! You were killing it out there, " said Terashima, dryng his brown hair.

"Oh, thanks. I barely noticed." He laughed, heading to the showers. This was the best he's felt about swimming in a while. He didn't even want to leave the pool.

_When was the last time I felt like that?_

____

"Yeah, you seemed really focused." Ikuya said, back facing towards him.

"You really think so, Ikuya?" Hiyori turned to face him. It's a well-known secret that Hiyori was always searching for Ikuya's approval. Terashima grinned.

"Timers don't lie." He shrugged avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, well, thanks. " And that was that.

_____

The rest of the week went by pretty smoothly and Ikuya was surprised how quickly the weekend came. It was even more of a surprise to get a text from his older brother Natsuya. 

_"Hey, I'll be in town today. Wanna hangout?"_

____

____

_"Sure, where?" _He replied swiftly. He tapped his hands impatiently, waiting for the reply.__

____

____

_"Doesn't matter. I can meet you wherever." ___

____

____

_"Well, I'm meeting Hiyori at a cafe in Tokyo at 3. I'll text you the address." ___

____

____

_"Great, see you then!" _Came the bright response and Ikuya barely resisted rolling his eyes as he got dressed.__

____

____

~

The cafe was nearly packed with people flooding in and out of its wooden doors. However, Ikuya was able to find a table, placing his bag in the center. Quickly, he joined Hiyori in line to order a drink.

The line was fairly long, almost curving around to the entrance. Ikuya shouldn't have been surprised, going to a cafe in the middle of Tokyo on a Saturday was not the quietest place to be.

He could hear a variety of conversation looping around him, boring with their tedious chatter.

"Hiyori? ¿Eres tu?" a soft voice said, catching their attention. 

Behind them was a very tall man with broad shoulders and a husky frame. He was dark-skinned and had eyes the color of gold. His complexion and style made Ikuya think that he must be from a different country; probably a tropical one. He was wearing a striped collared shirt that was unbuttoned, revealing the solid gold chain around his neck and a pair of black slacks. His gold earring gleamed when he moved his head. 

_'He doesn't look like a swimmer.'_

____

"Oh, hey!" Hiyori turned, surprised; nearly dropping his phone. The man smiled brightly in response before continuing to speak but it wasn't a normal speech pattern. It sounded like a combination of Spanish and Japanese. It was like the two languages were thrown into a blender, giving Ikuya a headache. Then, he remembered that Hiyori's first language was Spanish but he rarely heard him speak it. He tuned in, catching a few words here and there but overall was lost. He had no idea what they were saying and stood awkwardly as they conversed. Surprisingly, the stranger noticed first.

"Hiyori, introduce me to your friend." The large man nudged, nodding at Ikuya. His accent was thick, making his words slur together. 

"Sorry, Ikuya. That was rude," Hiyori laughed, glancing at him. "This is my friend Gabriel, he goes to our school. Gabriel, this is Ikuya." 

Gabriel smiled and enthusiastically stuck out his bejeweled hand. His rings cut softly into Ikuya's fingers as he shook his hand energetically.  


"Hi." He grunted. The man looked him up and down, a gleam in his eye.

"Are you the swimmer that Hiyori keeps bragging about?" Gabriel grinned. Ikuya couldn't tell if he was being facetious or not. 

"I am on the team." He replied, shifting his feet. He didn't care to meet new people even when they were friendly. However, he had manners and didn't flinch when Gabriel quickly pulled his hand away.

"Well, that's amazing. Swimming looks so difficult. I was always terrible." Ikuya still couldn't place his accent but he was certain that he had heard something like it before. Would it be rude to ask?

"I know what you mean. I was afraid of the water when I was young but I don't know, I think I just jumped in one day and overcame my fear." Hiyori chimed in, looking between Ikuya and Gabriel. He seemed nervous but happy. 

"Really? Wow, I'm not that brave. That takes guts. I just know how to make clothes." He laughed showing a perfect set of white teeth. He smiled with his eyes, giving off an aura like he was always at ease; like nothing could truly bother him. Unconsciously, it made Ikuya want to relax too. 

"No, that's amazing. I'm not even that good at wearing clothes." Hiyori replied, chuckling. "I have like... zero fashion sense." 

Ikuya just stared, blocking out the rest of their conversation. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Ikuya was shocked to see Hiyori being so friendly. Not to tear down his best friend but Hiyori could be described as many things but... friendly, not so much. There wasn't a sneer insight. He didn't hear any sarcasm in his tone. Plus, Hiyori's smile was reaching his eyes too, glued to Gabriel's. He looked happy to be there. 

Frustrated but not sure why, he was glad to see Natsuya walk in, giving him an excuse to focus his attention elsewhere. 

"Natsuya! Over here!" 

Natsuya smirked, grinning as he strutted to them. He pushed his way to where they were, ignoring the crowd around them. The line was still pretty long so they had some time to wait. Hiyori and Gabriel were still lost in conversation, their backs turned to them. 

"Hey, Ikuya! Who's your friend?" He whispered, eyeing Gabriel. He watched Hiyori out of the corner of his eye, not ready to cast attention to himself.

"He's friends with Hiyori. I just met him." 

"Oh, cool, cool." Natsuya said, letting his eyes wander over Gabriel's frame.

"Don't stare. That's rude." Ikuya said.

"I'm not staring. Just observing. " Natsuya blushed. "Hiyori hasn't even noticed me yet, just wondering what, or in this case, who is stealing all his devotion from me." 

Ikuya rolls his eyes, "As I said, his friend. I'm not sure how long they've known each other. This is my first time hearing about him." 

"Oh? I see." Natsuya got strangely quiet. 

"What?" 

"What? What do you mean what?" Natsuya shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets. He was a step away from whistling a tune to hide his innocence. 

"You know something that I don't?" 

"No. " He laughs, glancing away. 

Ikuya stares at him. 

"Okay, okay. I have a theory but... it's kind of presumptuous. I literally just got here and all. I mean you're hounding me like I-" 

"Shush already. Go on with your theory." Ikuya already felt his blood pressure rising from irritation. Natsuya sighed. 

"They might...you know...have a thing going on."

"A thing?" 

"God, seriously, Ikuya? You can't be this dense."

Ikuya blushed, suddenly angry. "I'm supposed to know what you're talking about when you're being cryptic like this?"

"A _thing _." Natsuya said, exasperated. He made a borderline obscene gesture with his hands.__

Ikuya stared. 

"I guess I'll have to spell this out to you. Observe their body language." 

Ikuya glanced over. Hiyori and Gabriel were standing close to each but not in a super intimate way. There was no physical contact and yeah, there were smiling but so what? "Yeah, but that's not so weird."

"Sure, sure. But look at how their feet are pointing to each other. That's a universal sign of two people being into each other." 

"Did you see that in a movie or something? That can't be true. Just because they are facing each other doesn't mean they are..."

"Screwing?" 

Ikuya scoffed. "I wasn't implying that. Have some couth." 

"Is sleeping together more appropriate for your virginal ears?"

"Who's sleeping together?" Hiyori interrupted, greeting Natsuya with a friendly nudge.

Ikuya and Natsuya jumped. 

"I was just talking about two of my old teammates. You know, gossiping and whatnot." Natsuya laughed, shaking his head.

"Okay, is it anyone I know? The swimming community is kind of small." Hiyori said. 

"Yeah, actual-"

"Where's Gabriel?" Ikuya asked, desperately wanting to change the subject. 

"He had a meeting to get to. He thought he had enough time to buy a drink here but as you can see, this line is moving nowhere." 

He was right. At best, they moved a couple of inches in the last couple of minutes. It was loud and crowded and Ikuya glanced at his table to make sure his bag was still there. 

"Aww, he left before you could introduce me. Is he a good friend of yours?" Natsuya whined. 

Leave it to his brother to ask the blunt questions. Normally that would annoy him but he also could barely maintain his curiosity. He had too much pride to ask himself anyway.

"Who? Gabriel?" Natsuya nodded, rolling his eyes like it was obvious. "We met a few weeks ago so 'good' friend might be a stretch. We've just hung out a few times is all. Why?" Hiyori said, scratching his neck.

"Nothing, I was just wondering," Natsuya said innocently. "Don't get defensive. I don't judge." He said, waving his hands in front of him. "If you need some pointers-" 

"We don't need advice on how to make friends, Nat-su-ya." Ikuya groaned, nudging his brother in the arm. 

Hiyori laughed, blushing. "You're acting stranger than usual but it's great to see you. What country did you come from this time?" Hiyori was the master of changing the subject but getting Natsuya to talk about his favorite subject-himself.

"Germany! And it was amazing. You would love it. I saw this..."

Ikuya joined the conversation, forgetting all about Gabriel.

____

After getting his fill of caffeinated drinks, Hiyori headed to the library and then his apartment. He felt tired and was ready to crash. Nothing about college was easy and he was a fool to think otherwise. He still had a paper to write, a few history chapters to read and math homework to finish by Wednesday. Not to mention, swim practice had been killer lately and it wasn't going to let up anytime soon. 

Sleepily, he unlocked his door, throwing his bag askew. Before it hit the ground, his phone dinged, alerting him of a message. 

_"Hey! Busy?" _It was from Gabriel.__

____

____

_"Just got home. Exhausted. What's up?" ___

____

____

_"Exhausted? Did the cafe drinks wear you out? lol jk." ___

____

____

_"You're sooooo clever. I'm dying of laughter over here." _Hiyori, smiled, unbuttoning his jacket.__

____

____

_"Ok, smarty." ___

____

__

Bubbles popped up on the screen, showing that Gabriel was typing.

_"If and only if you're not too tired...I wanted to invite you out for a screening of 'Volver' at the town center." ___

____

____

_"What is 'Volver'?" ___

____

____

As Hiyori waited for an answer, he took off his clothes and shuffled to the shower. The phone pinged again but he ignored it. He was too tired to go anywhere tonight. Regardless, he washed up quickly so he could check the message. He didn't text people often and didn't want to seem rude. 

_"It's this crazy movie where Penelope Cruz has to hide a dead body. It's funny, dramatic, and sort of perfect." _Hiyori smiled, drying his hair. He prepared to type out his decline but the next message caught his attention.__

____

____

_"Oh, and it was filmed in Spain near your old hometown. Did I mention that? ;) "_

____

____

Hiyori hesitated over the send button. He had been dying to see some Spanish films but no one he knew was ever interested. Plus, a Spanish film in Tokyo was a rare treat. He quickly erased the message and typed out a new reply. 

_"Yes. Text me the place and time."_

____

____

___

Ikuya was working through his math homework when he heard the door slam. He peeked out his window and saw Hiyori jogging towards the train station.

"Strange."

____

The movie theatre was pleasantly quiet when Hiyori arrived. There was a set of mismatched letters spelling out 'Volver' on the board and there was one person sitting at the ticket booth. The theatre was sort of run-down, the kind of place Natsuya would say has character and Ikuya wouldn't look twice at.

"Hey, Hiyori! Vamos! I already got our tickets." Gabriel said, grabbing Hiyori lightly. His hand was warm around Hiyori's wrist and Hiyori hated himself for noticing. "We're late."

"Sorry, it took me a minute to get here. I've never been in this part of town."

"No, no, don't apologize. I'm glad you came." Gabriel smiled brightly at him, making Hiyori feel all warm inside.

Before he knew it, they were seated in the mostly empty theatre. There were a couple of people there, more than Hiyori expected but it was still mostly empty. The chairs weren't in the best condition but they seemed clean enough so Hiyori didn't complain.

"How'd you hear about this place?" He whispered as the lights started to dim. 

"Off Facebook. I follow a couple of theatre places. I love movies and this theatre often has foreign films." Gabriel had switched to Spanish and Hiyori was surprised how natural it felt speaking his mother-tongue with him. During most of his upbringing, he only had his father and his side of the family to practice with. Talking with Gabriel reminded him of his early childhood, long before his family moved to Japan and his life was changed upside down. It reminded him of home, not that he was sappy enough to ever say that out loud. 

Gabriel continued, "I would've told you about 'Volver' earlier but I just saw it on the schedule this evening. Sorry."

Hiyori hummed in understanding as the movie began. He sat and watched with casual interest as the credit started. He glanced around the theatre as he sat back in his chair. He was still tired but was determined to stay awake for the movie. 

As the movie played, he recognized parts of Madrid, further engaging him in the complex story. He couldn't help but jolt when he saw a familiar landmark. "What is it?" Gabriel giggled, leaning into Hiyori. Hiyori whispered, "My dad grew up in La Mancha." "I had a friend from there." Gabriel nodded, eyes focusing on the movie. Hiyori felt his body heat and could smell his cologne. It was a pleasant smell, a spicy, citric scent that matched the other man's personality. He smiled to himself and forgot all about it while he watched the movie. It was an enthralling movie full of mystery, comedy, and even a musical number that Hiyori remembered his grandmother singing when he was a child. It was weird mixture of nostalgia that shook him up. Before he knew it, the film was over and the credits were rolling. 

"Holy shit." Hiyori said, sighing. He hadn't felt that emotional from watching a film in a long time. 

"I know, right?" I saw this movie years ago so it feels like I'm watching it for the first time again." Gabriel grinned, grabbing his purple backpack. He slung it on his shoulder as they walked to the lobby.

"I really didn't know where the plot was going. That's impressive since I usually guess it long before the end." Hiyori said. They quickly exited the theatre, heading towards the train station.

"Oh, so you're one of those? The kind who can't wait patiently for the story to unfold?" Gabriel teased. 

"More like Hollywood makes the most predictable movies. It's like they don't even try anymore so I haven't seen a new movie in ages." Hiyori answered. 

"That's why you need to watch more movies from other countries. There are some great Korean films that I think you would love. Some of the stories go completely batshit, keeping you on the edge of your seat until the end."

"Wow. I'm... kind of intrigued. There's stuff just as good as that?" Hiyori laughed as he swiped his train card. He had about 5 minutes to catch the next train. But, he was in no rush, not really. He enjoyed Gabriel's company and it was hard to ignore the fuzzy feeling he felt when he was around him. 

_"So, this is what making new friends feels like?"_ He thought. 

____

____

"So, we should do this again sometime?" Gabriel smirked but his eyes were clear and lingering. For the first time, Hiyori heard a tinge of nervousness in his tone. He felt oddly flattered. 

"Absolutely." 

____

On Sunday, Ikuya woke up feeling energized. He finished most of his homework last night and was looking forward to a lazy morning. He stretched as his coffee was brewing, glancing at the clock. 

_"It's only 9. I have some time before studying with Hiyori."_

____

____

Sundays at 10 were their cram day or as Hiyori liked to call it 'Study Sunday'. Normally, they'd grab some coffee and do work at one of their apartments until they got the current week's work finished. As much as Ikuya would rather swim on a Sunday afternoon, his studies always came first and he never failed to get ahead on his schoolwork. 

When 9:55 am came, he grabbed his bag and headed to Hiyori's apartment, double-checking that he had his keys. Hiyori's room was only a few doors down on the right corner of the hall. When he arrived, he knocked, expecting to hear the pitter-patter of his friend's feet. 

A few moments passed before he knocked again and...he heard nothing. 

Ikuya knocked again before he started to feel worried. Usually, Hiyori was punctual and now Ikuya wasn't even sure he was inside his apartment. He took out his phone, preparing to call the man in question when the door opened.

"Ikuya! Sorry for making you wait. I just got up." Hiyori said with panic. He moved aside, letting Ikuya pass before shutting the door. He looked disheveled with his wrinkled and sweatpants hanging off his hips-not that Ikuya was looking at his hips or anything. 

"Let me get dressed real quick and be right there. Make yourself comfortable." Before he could respond, Hiyori was gone like a ghost. 

The apartment didn't look any different, every inch clean and organized. Nothing seemed particularly unusual. Ikuya shrugged and sat at the kitchen table, preparing to study.

___

_5 mins earlier._

When Hiyori woke, he felt drowsy and not the least bit rested. His shoulder ached from the odd position he was sleeping in and his legs were twisted in the most uncomfortable way. He groaned, awkwardly trying to stretch out his limps. Additionally, there was an annoying knocking sound and he just couldn't place where it was coming from. He lifted his head, reaching for his cellphone and jumped up when he realized the time. 

_"Shit, it's Study Sunday." _He thought as he leaped out of bed to answer the door.__

____

____

After Ikuya was seated, Hiyori ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He made sure to shower last night so he had less to do in the morning but he was surprised that he forgot to set an alarm. He and Gabriel didn't even stay out that late so maybe the fatigue of the last couple of weeks was catching up with him. 

He brushed off his feelings of guilt and looked for some clean clothes to change into. Once he felt like a human being again, he grabbed a banana and water bottle from his kitchen and watched Ikuya study. Bored, he faced away from him as he searched for some cereal to eat.

"Do you want something to eat, Ikuya?" He asked. Ikuya responded with a dry 'no thanks' and Hiyori ate his food in silence. He had a headache like he got a hangover from late-night drinking instead of just watching a movie with Gabriel. 

Gabriel. 

_"I wonder what he's doing."_ He thought. 

____

____

Thinking about Gabriel made Hiyori want to smile. Growing up, he always struggled with making friends and gave up trying after meeting Ikuya. So, it was a shock that he connected so quickly to another man. Granted, it wasn't friendship at first sight or anything. 

~

3 weeks ago, Hiyori was jogging through the park when a man's golden retriever ran right in front of him, nearly giving him a heart attack. 

"I'm so sorry!" the man said, waving his arms in front of him. "My dog can be a bit rambunctious. Say sorry Leo." The stranger grabbed the dog by the collar making him do a quick bow; the dog whined a little but obliged. The man was very tall and dark-skinned with curly black hair in a high ponytail. Hiyori didn't blink twice since he was used to foreigners in Tokyo, not to mention living in the States and Spain. What did surprise him was how colorful the man's jacket was. It was bright purple with stripes of pink and red. A little tacky in Hiyori's opinion.

"Oh, it's no problem," Hiyori said, waving the man off. His nerves were practically shot at the surprise but he hoped he played it off. He liked dogs fine but not when they jumped at him unleashed. "Don't worry about it." He jogged in place for a moment before continuing his run, leaving the man behind and confused. 

Hiyori quickly forgot about it.

The second time they met, there was no dog and no shattering of Hiyori's nerves. He was at the library and sat quickly at the only table he could find. It was a group table but he paid it no mind as he typed out his notes. There was a flash of light that caught his attention and he looked up to catch the source of it. It was a man wearing gold rings on each hand and his chain necklace gleamed even from the dull lights of the library. His hair was jet black and curly with a pair of sunglasses lodged in there. His skin was really golden and tan and Hiyori felt he had met this man before. Not many people looked like him around campus.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" He said before thinking. The man glanced up, his gold eyes scanning him. 

"I don't know." He answered honestly. He sat up, adjusting his shirt as he looked Hiyori over. "I don't think so. Are you in Art 302?" 

"No, I'm not." The dark-haired man raised his plucked eyebrows lost in thought. He seemed just as curious as Hiyori. 

"Do you swim? I'm on the school's swimming team." 

"Not at all. I'm nowhere near that area." 

Hiyori hummed but gasped when he saw the dog sticker on the curious man's laptop.

"Wait. Do you have a dog?" Hiyori asked. 

Surprised, the man replied, "Yes, I do. It's a golden retriever." 

"Oh! Were you the guy whose dog ran me down a few days ago?" Hiyori questioned, with his finger to his lips. 

The stranger blushed, "Oh, um maybe? I think I remember you. You ran off before I could properly apologize. Sorry about my Leo, he was just excited to be out of the house." He said, blushing. 

"Don't think nothing of it. My name is Hiyori." 

"I'm Gabriel Jordan Marquez." He said proudly. They shook hands which Hiyori found awkward over the long wooden table. 

"Do you always introduce yourself by your full name?" Hiyori laughed, dimming the light on his computer. 

"Yes, for my brand. I plan on being a fashion designer so the more my name is out there, the better." He grinned. Hiyori noticed quickly how often Gabriel liked to smile--and they weren't small smiles either. He smiled using his whole mouth, showing off his white teeth. It was a pretty smile and Hiyori smiled slightly wider, wanting to match his enthusiasm.

"What fashion are you into?" 

"I make casual clothes for men mostly. Not the kind of clothes you'd wear to the beach or something but like you'd wear to work or a date. I love the monochromatic look but lately, I have been experimenting a lot with patterns and colors as you can see." Gabriel stood up, did a quick twirl before sitting down again. Gabriel was wearing a collared shirt that had blue, purple, and white stripes on it. There were small flowers on the sleeves but he couldn't see the rest of the shirt because it was covered by his bright yellow suspenders. In a weird way, he pulled it off. 

"I can't remember the last time I've seen someone wear suspenders." Hiyori mused. 

"Right?" Gabriel said, excited. "I'm trying to bring it back in style. Tokyo could use some ideas or at least bring back the classics. I'm so bored when I shop out here." 

Hiyori's suspicions that he is a foreigner were correct. "Where are you from?"

"The short answer is Barcelona but the long answer is Yokohama." 

Hiyori perked up at the word 'Barcelona'. "You're from Spain?" 

"Yes, born and raised." He grinned again. "You couldn't tell from my accent? Everyone else seems to point out how off my Japanese sounds."

"That's why your accent sounded familiar! I'm from Spain, too. I just never heard a Spanish speaker speak Japanese like that." Hiyori exclaimed in what felt like one breath, quickly covering his mouth. A few students glanced in their direction, clearly annoyed. 

"Let's go outside and talk," Gabriel said, grabbing his books. "I have to hear more about you. Do you speak Spanish, too?" 

Hiyori nodded. "If you think your accent is off, wait until you hear mine." 

For the following hour, Hiyori got lost in Gabriel's storytelling. He told him in slow, relaxed Spanish how eight years ago he and his parents moved to Japan when his sister started teaching abroad. They always wanted to see the world and were a little tired of Europe and European living. He painted an elaborate picture in Hiyori's mind of what his first few weeks were like in Japan; how difficult it was to pick up on the language and make friends. Eventually, he found his love for fashion through a trunk of his father's old clothes and his mother's sewing machine. He laughed as he mentioned the costumes he made his friends for Halloween and how it was easier to make friends when you're talented. He told how he decided to move to Tokyo last year and continue his education, seeing where his talent could take him.

"I just started making a small cosplay business, actually. There are so many cosplayers in the city and I'm sure I could make a killing before this Halloween." Gabriel said as the sat on the steps of the library. It was a nice summer day and they could see a few students playing frisbee on the lawn. 

"That's amazing," Hiyori said. "How do you have time for school with all of that going on?" 

"Well, I have an order sheet with a select number of shots. This year I chose 8 because I think that's doable. It's not filled up if you're interested in a costume." He winked. 

"Oh, no. I don't wear costumes nor do I celebrate Halloween like that." Hiyori smiled, stretching his legs.

"Oh, I understand. I'm not a big costume person myself but I feel like you'd amazing in a toga or a gladiator costume." 

"Oh, God no! But I appreciate your enthusiasm." Hiyori laughed, startled by the compliment. 

Gabriel still grinning, turned to rest his back on the railing. "Enough about me. I want to hear about you." 

From there, Hiyori talked about his early childhood in Spain and how his mother spoke English while his father spoke Spanish to him. He mentioned how moving to Japan was jarring at first but then he loved it. He loved visiting new places and there was a park he visited frequently. He breezed over his lack of his friends and instead bragged about his swimming abilities and how supportive his parents were. He talked about how he moved to the States in high school and became best friends with Ikuya. He didn't mention the times Ikuya almost drowned or the fight they had last year but he was surprised how he almost wanted to. Something told him Gabriel would understand but he didn't want to weird him out so early in...whatever this was. He wanted to enjoy his company without talking the drama in his life.

"Wow, Hiyori. That's one hell of a backstory." Gabriel said, switching back to Japanese. They chatted both in and out of Spanish, going back to Japanese or English at whim. Hiyori noticed when Gabriel stumbled over a word in Japanese, he'd switch back to Spanish to really convey what he meant. Language insecurity was something he could relate to. 

"And I think your Japanese is really good. I barely noticed your accent until you pointed it out." 

"Oh please, you're just being nice. Cute guys like you probably say things like that all the time." 

Hiyori coughed, hiding his blush, "No, no, I-I mean it. You sound great. Your intonation and pronunciation." 

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it." Gabriel smiled again, tapping Hiyori lightly on the arm. Hiyori figured his blush wasn't going to leave any time soon. 

"Y-yeah, sure." 

Hiyori wasn't blind. He noticed how Gabriel flirted with him. And while he didn't flirt back, he wasn't hating the attention either. Gabriel was fun and carefree in a way that Hiyori envied. But at the same time, he was attracted to his energy and optimistic personality. He was the kind of person that knocked down your walls easily without even trying or noticing. Normally, that would Hiyori on alert but the last couple of weeks have softened him. Maybe it had something to do with Haru and his goofball friends. The power of friendship or something like that. 

~

"Are you coming to study?" Ikuya asked, snapping Hiyori out of his thoughts. His tone was matter-of-fact like he didn't care either way. But Hiyori knew better and smiled despite himself. Ikuya was wondering where his head was and Hiyori was wondering the same thing. 

"Right." He cleaned out his bowl before grabbing his books and sludging through hours of school work. 

\---  
3 hours later. 

Ikuya was almost finished with his term paper before his hunger started to kick in. He typically ignored it when he was this close to completing something, but Hiyori's lack of focus was distracting him as well. 

The man across from him was barely staying awake, nodding off in his chair.

"Hiyori, why don't you get some sleep? I'll order something to eat." He said, taking out his cellphone.

"What? No, I'm fine." He snapped up, knocking his pencils on the floor. "Shit." 

"You've barely stayed awake all day. How much did you actually finish?" Ikuya chuckled. 

"I finished my math homework and reading the history chapters." 

"That's all in 3 hours?" Ikuya smirked, searching for the number of their favorite Chinese takeout. 

Hiyori chose not to reply as he closed his book and computer. "I'll take that nap. Call me when the food arrives?" He asked, heading to his couch. 

"Of course." 

Ikuyu watched as Hiyori got a blanket and settled carefully into slumber. While he slept, he put a 20-minute timer on his phone as a reminder to order the food then. It didn't hurt to give his friend some extra time to sleep. Plus, he could finish his paper and Hiyori would be none the wiser. 

When the food arrived, Ikuya kept his promise and woke Hiyori up before the food got cold. Hiyori turned the TV on as they ate in silence--the characters on the screen being the only ones having a conversation. 

When they were done, Hiyori rushed back to his homework, writing a couple of notes before closing his book. " History is complete." He sighed, rubbing his shoulders. 

"You've been awfully tired lately." Ikuya mused. 

"Oh, yeah." He sighed. It was a reserved sigh like he wasn't planning to share more. Ikuya was too curious to care. 

"Anything on your mind?" 

"Hmm?" Hiyori hummed, grabbing his computer. 

"You just seem out of it lately." 

"I have?" 

Ikuya was starting to get annoyed with Hiyori's dismissive attitude. "Yes, that's why I said it." It sounded sharper than he meant it but it was too late, it was already out there. 

Hiyori looked up then, sitting up in his chair. " It's nothing really. I'm just been busy is all but I will get this paper done before Wednesday." He turned back to his computer, clicking away on his keyboard.

Ikuya rolled his eyes, giving up. He knew Hiyori went somewhere the night before but then again did he have the right to question him about it? When he's moody, he doesn't like to be bothered and certainly not questioned--the last couple of weeks were proof of that. 

"Whatever you say."

\---  
Fortunately, Hiyori was able to get most of his paper done that evening. After Ikuya left, he set his timer for 2 hours, determined to stay focused. His phone was off, his headphones were in and he only took breaks for the bathroom or to get a glass of water. It was kind of liberating to get his work done with zero distractions. 

When his timer went off, he grabbed a snack and his phone. There was a message from Gabriel. 

_"How was your day?" _Hiyori smiled as he typed out his reply. It felt nice getting a simple text like that.__

____

____

_"Boring by being productive. However, I did get my term paper done so all is well. You?" ___

____

____

_"The opposite. I couldn't focus on school work at all and instead started some costume work. Take a look." ___

____

____

Hiyori waited for the photo to load and was quickly impressed by what he saw. It was a bright green Robin Hood costume with a matching hat. However, the collar had gold linking around it, making it shine and glimmer.

_"Did you make the hat, too?" _Hiyori typed as he munched on his apple.__

____

__

_"Yes and believe me when I say, that was the hardest part actually." ___

____

____

They chatted for more minutes before Hiyori settled for bed. All he dreamed about was knights on horses and misty, moonless nights. He slept well.

\--  
The following weeks were fairly uneventful for both Ikuya and Hiyori. They still had school, homework, and swimming practice everyday nonstop. Hiyori was starting to feel rung out from the stress and exhaustion. So, when a three day weekend came up, he was beyond relieved.

Joy flooded his veins when his last class let out and he was even happier when he remembered that he didn't have swimming practice today either.

His first instinct was to text Ikuya but he noticed Gabriel's name in the queue first. He hesitated before sending a quick but boring message.

"Hey." _Wow, I'm so talktative._

____

____

However, he did get a quick response.

_"Hey, you. What's up?" ___

____

____

_"Just got out of class and I couldn't be happier. "What are you up this weekend?""_

He saw the familiar bubbles, showing that Gabriel was writing. 

_"Besides sewing, I planned on having complete and utter relaxation. I might go out but I haven't decided yet. You?" ___

____

____

Hiyori sighed, tapping his hand on the railing. _"I haven't made any plans yet." _He erased the message; he didn't want to sound pathetic. He tried a different approach.__

____

____

_"I probably will study." ___

____

____

_"Boo! How boring." ___

____

____

_"What would you suggest I do?" _Hiyori sent before he could change his mind. Maybe Gabriel would take the hint so he wouldn't have to ask directly.__

____

____

_"Depends. Have you had all your college experiences yet?" ___

____

____

_"Like?" ___

____

____

_"Bar-hopping, going to college parties, getting completely shit-faced?"_

____

____

_"Haven't even thought about it. And I think you forgot that I'm not 20 yet." ___

____

____

_"Oh, shit that's right. You're a baby still!" Hiyori chuckled. ___

____

____

_"You are not much older than me! " ___

____

____

_"Says the baby." ___

____

__

_"Sarcasm doesn't fit you that well. You should give up and leave it to the master." ___

____

____

_"Haha! Tell you what. How about we go to this karaoke bar near the campus? It has some decent song selections and the prices aren't that bad."_

__

__

Hiyori thought about it. Technically, this was what he wanted, to hang out with Gabriel. On the other hand, he hated karaoke bars and singing in public. At least he assumes he would. Another _ping _caught his attention.__

____

____

_"I'll invite my friend Fiori and you can bring Ikuya if you like. Fiori isn't usually into the karaoke scene but he likes this place. It'll be fun." ___

____

____

Hiyori felt he couldn't say no to that. _"Okay. I'll check in with Ikuya." _With a resounded snap, he put his phone back in his bag and headed home.__

____

____

\---  
Ikuya was lying face down on his bed when he heard a knock on his door. _"Who could that be?" _He thought. He groaned as his body creaked. He slowly got off the bed, turning his kitchen light on. Then took a quick look out the peephole to see Hiyori's face. He reluctantly opened the door, barely managing to not sigh.__

____

____

"Hey, Ikuya." He was holding a few plastic bags. "Hungry?" He saw a few bags of chips, some corner store sandwiches and two boxes of strawberry Pocky.

"Not really but I'll put the sandwiches in the fridge. Do you want some tea?" He left Hiyori, ignoring the crunch of the bags as he set them on the counter.

"I'm not really thirsty. Actually, I came over to ask you a favor. Or more like an invitation? A hangout?" He said it like it was a question, almost like he knew Ikuya would say no. 

"What is it?" He raised an eyebrow. Hiyori rarely asked for favors. He watched as he sat on the edge of the couch, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, my friend Gabriel--the guy you met last weekend, do you remember him?" Ikuya nodded. "He asked me out to a karaoke bar with one of his friends and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come. He invited both of us." Hiyori words were rushed like if he didn't say it now, he never would. It was slightly amusing to see him so flustered.

"A karaoke bar? Don't you hate singing in public?" Ikuya questioned, putting kettle away.

"Actually, I've never really been to one so I can't accurately say I hate it. And it's Friday night and we never do anything. Don't you want to try something new?" He sounded hopeful but more like he was trying to convince himself over Ikuya.

Ikuya was fairly surprised by Hiyori's eagerness. Him at a karaoke bar? Hell, him wanting to be social? Singing wasn't really his thing either but Hiyori looked excited.

"I don't know, Hiyori. I'm pretty beat." 

Hiyori face fell slightly before picking back up. "Oh, I understand. Don't worry about it. Enjoy those snacks." He said quickly as he picked up his bag, heading for the door. His voice was high-pitched and strained. Ikuya felt like an asshole and sighed in resignation. 

"One hour and nothing more." 

Hiyori beamed. 

\--  
The name of the place was 'Holly's' and it was only one stop away from the train station. It was hidden on the corner next to a pharmacy but it was hard to miss. The logo was written in bright rainbow letters and there was a stream of lights decorating the door. 

Inside, Hiyori could see a few karaoke stations lined up on the wall and a bar in the center. The place was fairly packed for 8 pm but Ikuya wasn't uncomfortable yet. They squeezed past a few people, standing awkwardly in the corner as Hiyori tapped away on his phone. 

"He said they're in the back. Let's go." He nodded as they walked through the bar to the back entrance. There weren't any karaoke machines back there but loud pop music playing through the speakers.

It didn't take long for them to spot Gabriel and another man at a table. It was nestled in the corner, making the seating arrangements a little tight. Gabriel waved as they got closer and the man beside them nodded in their direction. He was brown-skinned with long curly hair and red oval glasses. His lips were shiny like he was wearing lip gloss earlier but decided to wipe it off at the last minute. He was wearing jeans and a large-flowered sweatshirt on his thin frame despite it being 70 degrees outside. He looked tired yet comfortable as he bobbed to the music. 

"Hey, Hiyori, Ikuya." Gabriel said loudly over the music. He stood up, greeting them properly. He was wearing a brown fedora and a white T-shirt with an iguana on the breast pocket. He nodded to his friend. "This is Fiori, he's also a fashion student." The man replied with a short 'Hi' before returning to his drink. 

"Have a seat, here's the menu. I'll order you something just tell me what you like." Gabriel said as he twirled his necklace. 

"No, let me buy you something. As thanks for the invite." Hiyori rebutted, sitting down.

"But it's your first time, so let me treat you."

Ikuya half-listened as they bantered, glancing around Holly's Karaoke Bar. He saw a couple dancing awkwardly in the center of the dance floor, pushing their lanky limbs against each other. The music was a little loud for Ikuya's taste but he ignored it and glanced at the menu. He was a fairly strict diet so he didn't eat junk food or mocktails, not really. The calories didn't make it worth it and he didn't like the feeling of sleepiness after eating a big meal. However, he heard Hiyori's excitement to try some mocktail called 'Blue Paradise' and made more of an effort to find something he might like.

"You should try a mango blueberry cooler," Fiori said. He was looking at Ikuya as if he could read his mind. "It's a mocktail that's even better without the alcohol." 

"How do you know I like fruity drinks?" 

"Hmm, I guess your demeanor. You look like you'd rather be anywhere else and fruit always cheers people up." His voice was monotone but his eyes lit with interest. "I'm not a fan of bars either but this place is alright. Plus, the beer is cheap." He said, lifting up his mug.

Ikuya hummed in response and ordered the mango blueberry cooler. One drink wouldn't hurt his diet, plus they only planned to stay for an hour.

\--  
40 minutes later, Hiyori felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. Maybe it was the fuzziness of being full and relaxed, the soft lights in the bar, or warmth of the company around him. He glanced at Ikuya, who was having a long debate with Fiori about swimming in the ocean vs. swimming in a pool and it sounded like Ikuya was winning. 

His thoughts were cut when Gabriel leaned into him, softly resting his head on his shoulder. He smelled liked fruit and a cologne Hiyori couldn't remember the name of. Gabriel didn't say a word, as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world. Hiyori froze at first, not used to such physical contact, but ignored his embarrassment in favor of chewing the ice at the bottom of his glass. 

"Are you okay, Gabriel?" He whispered, not wanting to draw attention onto himself. Ikuya and Fiori were still talking. Good. 

"I'm great, just sleepy. Your shoulder is a little bony though." He laughed, sitting up. Hiyori fought down his disappointment by rubbing his shoulder.

"It's from swimming. I don't think I have any fat on my body." His said matter-of-factly. 

"Oh, how horrible. I feel so sorry for you." Gabriel replied, threading his hands through his hair. "It must be a real burden. You deserve an award." 

"Shut up." Hiyori blushes. That happened a lot when Gabriel was around. Hiyori didn't know how he felt about that yet. They've only known each for a few weeks but it felt longer like time stretches the more they spend time together.

Soon, they ordered another round of drinks, mostly sticking to their regulars. Gabriel got another whiskey sour, Hiyori a mocktail blue paradise, Ikuya a virgin mojito, and Fiori a rum and coke. They chatted about school, work, and the swim team. To Hiyori, time flew by. 

"I had fun tonight. Did you?" Gabriel asked, placing his arm next to Hiyori's. Their arms didn't touch and Hiyori couldn't tell if that was on purpose or not. 

"Y-yeah. Um, I really like this place." He couldn't stop staring at their arms. He could feel the heat radiating from the other man and was tempted to scoot in closer. He resisted the urge however and took a sip from his drink. 

Gabriel smiled as he moved his arm. "Good. I'm glad you came." 

"I'm glad you invited me." 

"Anytime. We should hang out again, maybe just you and me?" He smiled, tapping Hiyori's arm. 

"I-I'd like that." Hiyori grinned, focusing on his drink. He was tired of sounding shy so he said it again with more bass, "I'd like that."

"Are you two done flirting or are you ready to sing karaoke?" Fiori said, winking at them.  


"Karaoke?" Hiyori said, ignoring the quip.

\---

"Karaoke?" Ikuya said. He glanced at Hiyori who looked just as surprised. They had been in the back room for about 50 minutes and he was contemplating an excuse to leave. Granted, he had more fun than he envisioned, hanging out at a college karaoke bar on a Friday night. But doing actual karaoke was pushing it. He didn't even like singing when he was home alone nonetheless singing in front of other people. 

"Yeah, Friday nights are made for karaoke." Fiori continued. "If we sign up now, it'll probably be only a 20-minute wait. 

Gabriel looked sheepish. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if they're up for that tonight, Fiori." He glanced at Hiyori, who looked back at him questioningly. They had a nonverbal conversation and Fiori nodded in understanding. 

"We'll probably call it a night," Hiyori interrupted, putting his jacket on. "We're exhausted." He said, glancing at Ikuya.  


Ikuya couldn't help but noticed the 'we' in that statement despite Hiyori looking energized. However, he couldn't bring himself to argue - he felt dead on his feet and watching Gabriel and Hiyori flirt wasn't on the top of his fun list. 

"Thanks for the evening. I actually liked the mocktails," He said instead, ignoring the quirk of disappointment on Fiori's face.

He waved to Gabriel and Fiori as they said goodbye. It was a little chilly when they left the bar making Ikuya wish he bought a sweater.

"Thanks for coming out tonight, Ikuya." Hioyri said.

"It's no big deal. I had fun."

"Really? You didn't mind being in a bar with all those people?" 

"I don't hate people, I just don't like it when they were in my personal space. But, that bar wasn't bad. I would go back." 

"That's great, Ikuya! I'm glad you had fun." Hiyori put his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his smile. His walking was a little crooked and it almost made Ikuya smile.

Since Hiyori was in a good mood, he might as well ask what's been on his mind all night. "So, are you and Gabriel dating?" It came out a little blunter than he intended but he didn't feel the need sugar-coat it. 

Hiyori stumbled a little, using Ikuya's arm to steady himself. He looked embarrassed and that made Ikuya even more curious."Come on, be honest." He prompted. 

"W-we aren't dating... At least, I don't think so." Ikuya's eyebrows almost reached his hairline in surprise. "You don't think so? Isn't that a yes or no answer?" 

"We've just hung out a few times, text every once and a while- that's not dating, right?" 

Ikuya hummed, rubbing his hand on his chin. "It could be." 

"Oh." 

"You mean the thought never crossed your mind?" He prodded. "You've been whispering to him all night. And the blushing, I've never seen you look so flattered. Your face tonight could light up a whole town." 

"What? I wasn't blushing!" Hiyori sputtered, rubbing his cheeks. 

It started off as chuckle and then into a full-blown laugh. "Hiyori, being coy doesn't suit you." 

"Ikuya!" He gasped, bright as a tomato. 

They were outside their apartment complex, listening to the gentle hum of crickets nearby. The streetlights were on and he could hear chatter from down the street. 

Ikuya ignored the noise and looked back at Hiyori. Natsuya's words came to mind, making him bolder, "Your body language says that you're into him." He quoted.

Hiyori looked at him quietly, punching their apartment code. He didn't say anything as he opened the door widely enough for Ikuya to pass through. He was quiet as they awkwardly entered the elevator. 

"It's not the end of the world if you like someone, Hiyori." He said softly, ignoring the soft pang in his gut. If he was honest, he felt more happiness for Hiyori than jealously. Maybe once upon a time, he had a crush on his best friend but should there ever been something more? Especially with how Gabriel and Hiyori looked at each other? He never allowed himself to think about those kinds of things before but... 

"I do like him...more than a friend," Hiyori said eventually, voice barely above a whisper. It was probably the first time he admitted it to himself nevertheless out loud. "But..." He stopped talking, staring at elevator doors.

"But what?" The elevator dinged, signally their arrival. 

"Let's talk about this in my apartment," Hiyori replied, pulling out his keys. The walk felt longer than usual, the air thick with tension. When they finally entered the apartment, Ikuya was too impatient to wait any longer. 

"What's wrong?"

"I want to tell you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me. Okay?" He still wasn't facing Ikuya but his voice was loud and clear.

Ikuya nodded, sitting gingerly on the couch. He felt almost as anxious as Hiyori looked. 

"I like Gabriel, a lot, more than I even anticipated. But... I like you, too Ikuya. I always have." He whispered. He was still standing in the middle of the room, awkwardly fingering his sweater. 

The only sound in the room was their haggard breathing.

Ikuya shifted uncomfortably, grasping his hands together. It was like someone threw a bucket of ice on him. Ikuya suddenly felt the urge to dive in a pool and swim off all his anxiety. 

"Hiyori..."

"Let me finish." He finally glanced at Ikuya. His eyes were sharp, with a glimmer of fear. "Please." 

\---  
Hiyori felt like his heart on his speaker, as loud as it was thundering in his ears. He didn't expect to confess, especially tonight but it was out there. He said it and there was more he needed to get off his chest. Taking a deep breath, he continued, 

"Since we were kids, I looked up to you even beyond your swimming talent. I was grateful to be your friend and honored to become your best friend. But somewhere along the way, I grew other... feelings for you." He said hesitantly, moving to sit opposite of Ikuya. He couldn't look at Ikuya yet and settled at looking at the wall behind him. 

Ikuya shifted in his seat, his eyes downcast. However, Hiyori knew he was listening. 

"I felt like shit for it so that's why I never said anything. I took my feelings and suppressed them into dust... but then... I met Gabriel. And he makes me- feel- so... so... nevermind."

"No, tell me." Ikuya pleaded, looking up. 

Hiyori paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts together, "He makes me feel like I can do anything. T-that I can be myself and be free in a way I haven't experienced before."

Ikuya gulped, mouth dry. "That's wonderful." 

He felt tears well up in his eyes, "It's overwhelming." 

"Why?" He whispered, touching Hiyori's wrist; it was shaking.

"Because! Even though I know it's dumb and it makes no sense. B-but I feel like I'm betraying you somehow. Nothing's even happened yet but I feel so guilty." Hiyori felt his throat tighten up, risking the urge cry. The ceiling became a lot more interesting all of a sudden. 

"Hiyori, don't. It's.." 

Hiyori interrupted. Ignoring the pain behind his eyes and the tightness in his throat, he grabbed Ikuya's hand to look at him. 

"Tell me straight because I need to know. Could there have ever been something between us?" Hiyori asked, gazing into Ikuya's eyes. 

\---  
His eyes were raw and sincere, the most vulnerable Ikuya had ever seen from his normally cryptic best friend. He felt sick all of a sudden, overwhelmed with this conversation and its implications. Everything after tonight would change, no matter what his answer was. All the dancing around they've been doing would come to halt. They've been friends for so long and the thought of trying more always terrified him. There was only one right answer in his mind. 

"No." He settled on, matching Hiyori's stare. His eyes clouded over and he glanced away to wipe his face. He hadn't even realized he was crying. He felt a warm arm around his shoulder and wet tears on his neck-- Hiyori's tears. They embraced and Ikuya's heart felt heavy for hurting his friend. 

"It's not like I haven't thought about it but I just don't see that for us." He mumbled into Hiyori's sweatshirt. "I'm sorry." He cried some more and when they were all cried out Hiyori straightened his shirt, nodded and said a simple: 

"Okay." 

\---

The following weeks were bittersweet for Hiyori. After his talk with Ikuya, he felt relieved yet simultaneously regretful and out of place. He was often distracted from their conversation that night, daydreaming in class and at practice. Ikuya had acted like nothing had changed and technically for him, it hadn't. They were still best friends who swam, studied, and ate together. They hung out just as much as before and most of the time it wasn't awkward. As far as he was concerned, Ikuya seemed to have forgotten all about it. 

However, Hiyori wasn't so lucky. Behind his cheerful facade, he was hurting, and sooner or later, he was going to have to own up to it. It wasn't easy looking at his friend and not thinking about the rejection from that night. Sure, he always knew his love for Ikuya was a little one-sided but to hear it confirmed broke his spirit and confidence. The little bit of hope that he once had was crushed and his heart was broken. Despite his growing feelings for Gabriel, Ikuya would always be his first love and he just needed a little more time to get over it. 

One morning, after another night of restless sleep, he made a resolution. 

_"I'm going to get through this."_

____

____

___

_A few months later... ___

____

____

Hiyori knocked on the door with as much confidence as he could muster. The cake was heavy in his hand but he ignored it in favor of staring at the bronze knocker in front of him. The hallway was quiet and he could hear Gabriel's footsteps as they came to the door. 

"Hi, Hiyori. Come in." Gabriel motioned, sliding to the side. 

"I'm sorry for dropping in like this." He bowed, removing his shoes.

The apartment wasn't much larger than Hiyori's but it felt homier. There was a string of colorful lights around his kitchenette, a purple sofa that looked a little worn out, and a spotted animal rug in the middle of his den. Hiyori could smell the scented vanilla candle wafting in the room, cozy like a Sunday afternoon.

"When I got your text, I thought something was wrong but you brought cake. Sooooo, it can't be that bad." Gabriel smiled widely, that wide-toothed smile that still made Hiyori's heart skip. The same smile he hadn't seen in a few weeks. He smiled back loosely.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh-oh. Maybe I jumped to conclusions." He laughed. "Take a seat, Hiyori." 

He sat on the couch, ignoring the manic pile of fabric stacked next to him.

"Excuse the mess. I didn't have much time to clean up."

Hiyori blushed,"Sorry about that. I didn't intend to call so last minute." 

He really didn't. When he woke up this morning, he felt a sudden urge to call Gabriel, to see him. They still texted, but hangouts were far and few between. 

"I don't mind. You need help with a problem or something?"

"No, no nothing like that, it's not anything bad. Um, but do you have any plates?" 

"Yeah, I'll bring them to the table as you cut some slices of that cake." 

Gabriel grabbed the plates, a few forks and a knife and set them on his den table. He cut 2 even slices of cake, sighing in appreciation when he sat down. He looked at Hiyori but his eyes weren't accusatory, more like confused and interested.

Hiyori nervously picked at his cake, suddenly losing his appetite.

"What's on your mind? I'm assuming a lot since we haven't spoken much lately." It was matter-of-fact, but Hiyori could hear the undertone there. _You've been avoiding me. ___

____

____

"I wanted to apologize to you." 

"Why?"

"For not being more forthcoming."

"Yeah? Go on." 

"Well, when we first met, I really enjoyed getting to know you. I mean, I still do. But, I've had a lot going on lately so I feel like I've led you on. I know I haven't been very responsive lately."

Gabriel nodded before he spoke, "Does this have something to do with Ikuya?"

He looked up then, relunctantly nodding. 

"Are you two dating?"

"No."

"Did you ever date?" 

"No, never."

"Do you wish you were dating?"

Hiyori hesitated, but said with conviction, "No, not anymore." 

"Oh, I see." 

"You do?"

"Well, maybe. I mean, I'm guessing you had a thing for your friend but it never panned out. Is that right?"

"Something like that."

Gabriel crossed his legs, urging Hiyori to continue. 

"I did like him but...

"Did you confess?"

Hiyori laughed but nothing felt funny, "Yeah. But we agreed to stay friends."

"Oh...Well, I've been there and it's no fun."

"Have you?"

Gabriel shurgged, placing his plate on the table. "Yeah, but it gets easier. And if your friendship is strong enough, eventually this will feel like a distant memory." Gabriel smiled sadly, quickly patting Hiyori on the knee. 

"Yes, I think it mostly has."

They sat in silence for a moment, the sound of the clock ticking in the background. Hiyori placed his finished cake plate on the table, before edging off the sofa, grabbing the other man's attention.

"I came over for another reason." He said, voice loud and clear. 

"Really?"

"Yes." He cleared his throat, straightening his posture, "Would you like to go out with me? Like, on a date sometime?" 

Gabriel was surprised, smiling slightly. He tapped his knee in rhythm with the ticking of the clock. 

"A real date?"

" Yes. I-I mean you don't have to; we could just hang out as friends if you want. I'd understand." He backtracked, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. It felt like an eternity before Gabriel answered. 

"I'd love to. I'd love to go on a date with you."

Gabriel smiled, shyly caressing Hiyori's hand. He spoke again: 

"But...let's take it slow. I want to get to know you more." 

Hiyori nodded, "Slow is the only speed I know. I've never dated anyone before." 

"Even better." 

_Fin ___

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm in the minority when it comes to liking Hiyori as a character. In canon, he is a possessive jerk, there's no denying that but I was always intrigued by his inherent loneliness. He grew up without many friends and the one he did make, he held on tight like glue. I wanted to explore what it would be like if he broke free from his insecurities and made a few new connections on his own. What would it be like if he genuinely fell in love with someone else and had a healthy relationship that didn't involve Ikuya? 
> 
> Those are the questions that keep me up at night. ^_^ If you like this story and want more, please let me know! I'm considering a sequel.


End file.
